


It’s A Crazy World Without You

by WowzaPigs



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, F/F, Story Continuation, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowzaPigs/pseuds/WowzaPigs
Summary: After the Gaurdian Tree corrupts itself, Emily and her friends are left with an apocylpse to deal with. And it’s not pretty.





	It’s A Crazy World Without You

Emily shuffles through the forest, trying her best not to make too much noise that could possibly alert her sister to her nighttime endeavor. Judging herself a safe distance from the house, she holds up her amulet, focusing all her energy on opening the portal to Elvendale… or what was left of it. After quickly glancing around to make sure she’s truly alone, Emily jumps into the portal, bracing herself for a fight, and hits the ground in a run. Sprinting over cold, hard ground, Emily notices with dismay that even the grass here is slowly becoming discolored and dead-looking. Azari is on watch, so it’s her that notices Emily first. Running towards her, arms outstretched, she catches Emily in a hug, and for a blissful moment her fear is dissolving like a sugar cube in water. But only for a moment.  
“Emily, we gotta get out of the open.” Azari hisses under her breath, taking her hand and quickly leading her towards the treehouse. Climbing the rope ladder and bringing it up behind them, they share a collective sigh of relief as the others gather around excitedly. 

Since Cronan had been “defeated”, the elves were horrified to find that the Guardian Tree was not making a good recovery. In fact, it was making a very bad recovery indeed. Everything seemed fine at first, until it began to reject the crystals that had been mined. Simply put, the tree had become corrupted, and started to corrupt the animals around it, turning them bloodthirsty and ravenous. Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, they did: it was contagious. By now, almost every elf of Elvendale has been turned into what can only be described as a zombie, a term that Sophie had introduced them to. As far as they knew, they were the last survivors. They had considered fleeing to Earth, but eventually decided that there must be a way to restore peace to Elvendale. They couldn’t give up now. Not when their people needed them the most.

Seeing the elves hopeful faces, Sophie reaches into her backpack and pulls out several cans of soup, a fresh loaf of bread, and plenty of water. They cheer delightedly, until reminded to keep it down, and dole out the rations appropriately. Between all of them it was hard, but they would manage. Azari, Farran, Aira, Naida, Cronan, and Rosalyn. Everyone was accounted for, and for that Emily was glad. Picking up her favored baseball bat that was laying in its usual place by the door, Emily grins.  
“I’m glad to be back. I’m sorry it’s been awhile, my sister has been persistent lately.”  
“We understand.” Naida comforts her.  
“I did manage to get some other stuff for you guys, though.”  
Sophie produces a stack of comic books from her backpack.  
“Hell yeah!” Azari hoots, seeming particularly happy about this development.  
“Anything new happen around here?”  
The elves nod grimly, Rosalyn speaking up this time.  
“I’ve been making more of my potions, and trying different ingredients, but nothing is working. It seems no matter what I try the zombies just grow larger in number by the day. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.”  
Emily sighs in frustration.  
“Ugh, there has to be a way to heal them…”  
“It doesn’t help that I can’t go outside without being attacked by hordes of the things.”  
Lost in their mutual frustration but not having much else to say, the girls drift apart and pass the time in the ways they can: reading comics, eating, and staring sullenly at the wall, hoping in vain that this nightmare will pass soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this, I just can’t find the chapter number option on here whoops


End file.
